<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Travels Differently by KrysKrossZee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178985">Time Travels Differently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee'>KrysKrossZee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Snow, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:39:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years have passed by since Peter Quill had a surprise appearance at Harry Potter's birthday party. Seamus has done his best to stop evening thinking of that meeting, but it's just not that simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Travels Differently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to MMF for hosting this fest! My muse didn't want to work on this, but I'm happy with what I've got. It is a sequel to Strange Arrival, but it can be read without having read that fic!</p><p>Prompts used-</p><p>Enchanted Wonders: Seamus Finnigan/Peter Quill. Time Turner. Snow Fort/Fight.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seamus wasn't at all sure how it had come to this, him being the weird uncle that sat at the kids' table at family events because he was perpetually single, but that was the reality that he had to face most Christmases and he was already discovering that this year was no different as he found himself sitting between his goddaughter Lavender and her younger brother Colin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus loved Dean and Padma's children with all his heart but he was less than a fan of the names that they had chosen - but it seemed to be a theme amongst his friends to name their progeny after the Fallen Fifty. It made for awkward conversations sometimes, especially when Seamus found himself reminiscing about his other best friend who was no longer with them, but he tried to ignore how it all made him feel. His goddaughter was probably the best thing in his life after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even that didn't mean that he wanted to sit here. It was awkward and it hammered home that both Dean and Padma - not to mention Parvati and her husband Michael - thought that he was going to be forever alone. It begged the question of why did they bother asking him to spend Christmas with them, not that he thought that spending Christmas with his mother would be any less painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to push all his negative thoughts from his mind as he ate his meal, listening to the little dark-haired girl next to him chatter on about things that wouldn't have made sense to anyone else but Seamus and Colin. She was so like Lavender that he supposed she was aptly named after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the meal was over, Seamus offered to help wash up but he was waved out of the kitchen and out into the snow with the children who were very excited about the prospect of building a snow fort with him. Seamus had never been more glad of the fact that he could use magic to keep them all warm than in that moment. He also had no idea how to actually hand build a snow fort, but that was half the fun he decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them a little while before they had something that even remotely resembled a wall, let alone a fort, and Colin had lost interest by that point and gone inside to find his mum. Lavender was undeterred, however, her determination shining through as they continued piling and sculpting the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a flash of light that made Seamus stop. At first he thought it was lightning but at the same time he knew that was unlikely when he hadn't seen any sign of rain of more snowfall. He then realised that he had seen the flash of light before, but the man that was now strolling over in his direction was a hint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It might have been seven years since the last time that Seamus had ever laid eyes on him, but the strange man that he had all but convinced himself that he had imagined hadn't changed a bit. All Seamus could do was stare, though he knew that he should probably at least attempt to utter a greeting. He wasn't sure what he was meant to say though, it wasn't as if the man had even attempted to contact him at all in the last seven years - nor did he ever find out who the man really was or where he had come from either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lavender.." Seamus managed to say as the man approached them and stopped just a few feet away. "Want to go and ask your dad to make us hot chocolates?" He suggested to the girl, deciding that it was probably best to get his goddaughter away from the stranger - because that was what Quill was even if there was this swelling in Seamus' chest that told him that his </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavender skipped off through the snow shouting "Daddy!" as she grew excited over the prospect of hot chocolate and probably marshmallows if she was able to flash those big brown eyes at her father. They were his brown eyes and Seamus had never been able to say no to them himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yours, I take it?" Quill asked once he reached Seamus and with a raised eyebrow looked him up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus didn't know why it made him feel exposed, but it did and he ended up wrapping his arms around himself as he stood there opposite the man whose lips he could still feel on his own even now, seven years later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not mine." He managed to say, hating how shaken his voice sounded but he supposed that he could always blame that on the cold if Quill asked if he was okay. "She is my goddaughter though." He added, his eyes flickering up towards the house before his attention fixed back on Quill. He didn't look as if he had aged at all since Seamus had last seen him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quill shifted from one foot to the other a little awkwardly, this being something that Seamus was glad to see. It meant that it wasn't just him feeling uncomfortable anyway. "It's been a while, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus blinked a couple of times. Did this man really have no idea just how long it had actually been or was he trying to be funny? Seamus didn't laugh anyway, so if it were the latter then Quill was going to be left hanging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About seven years, yeah." Seamus managed to get out, his voice flat before he let out a sigh. "What are you doing here, anyway? You can't just turn up randomly somewhere. This isn't even my house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" Quill began but stopped to clear his throat before he continued. "I'm not actually here to see you. I didn't know you'd be here. I came to see…" He paused while he scrambled to get a piece of paper from his pocket. "Padma Patil."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus tried not to let himself be too hurt by this new revelation. "You've got the right place then." He told him quietly instead. "But it's Christmas so I'm not sure you should bother her? She's got young kids, as you saw. What do you want with her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quill shifted uncomfortably again. "That's sort of top secret." He told Seamus who immediately rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you'll just have to come back another day." Seamus said flatly, turning on his heel now with the intent of marching on back towards the house, but he found that he couldn't actually move. As when they had first met, Seamus found that he was drawn to him. He let out a soft sigh, part of him knowing that if Quill didn't even come here on purpose then he probably didn't care all that much about whether or not Seamus did walk away or not, which was why he was surprised to see that the man was still stood there when he glanced over his shoulder at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately it was Quill who broke the silence this time, making Seamus jump, but still somehow managing to speak so calmly that all Seamus wanted to do was to listen to him talk. "I'm sorry it's been so long. That was never the intention."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess, time just got away from you?" Seamus asked, knowing that he sounded like a bitter old man but unable to help it. He supposed that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bitter old, and ordinarily that would have probably been something that he was proud of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah." Seamus could see Quill was swinging something gold from his fingers in a deliberate manner, as if he wanted Seamus to see it, to know what it was, but Seamus didn't really have the patience for that as he decided to just shrug everything off and finally managed to get his feet to unstick from the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus didn't look around again as he made his way to the house where he was sure that Dean was waiting to hear who the strange man was but before he could reach the door, something hit him in the small of his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi!" He heard a voice call after him and Seamus had to close his eyes tightly for a few moments and count to ten before he could turn around to face the man again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just because I didn't come here to see you doesn't mean that I don't want to see you." Quill's voice was soft but it carried through the air to Seamus effortlessly. "Stay here with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus paused for a moment before he gave a small sigh and ended up taking a step in Quill's direction after all. *I want to." He said quietly, his voice giving away his hesitance in a way that was not at all forgiving. "But I just feel… this is weird, isn't it? You acting as if no time has passed, like you've literally just stepped out of the swimming pool like you did before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To me...I just did. I didn't end up there by accident, but I didn't find that out until after I went back. One of the men I...work with? He was trialling something, but he sent me to the wrong time and Parvati couldn't help us." Quill seemed to be attempting to explain his actions to Seamus but they didn't really make all that much sense to him, even when you coupled with his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time? You're a time traveller?" Seamus had to ask, even though it seemed to be the obvious answer. Though it didn't necessarily explain everything that had happened. He was under the impression that there was only once object that could help a person to time travel, and as far as he was aware they had all been destroyed. And then he realised that Quill was still swinging something golden from his fingers, as if trying to draw Seamus' attention to it without actually shoving it in his face. "Where did you get that…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's another classified thing that I can't actually tell you." Quill admitted, his eyes flickering to his feet for a moment before he met Seamus' eyes again. "This isn't my field of expertise either, I just happen to be the one that they all view as expendable - or maybe I'm just the idiot that volunteers for everything. Meeting you, not once but twice, has been the icing on the cake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus stared at him, unable to blink for a few moments. In fact he was pretty sure that he stopped breathing for that time, but that could have just been because of the cold. "You're a confusing person, you know that, right?" He managed to say as he caught his breath again, only to find that Quill had closed the remaining distance between them. Seamus swallowed thickly but before he could say anything else, Quill's lips were against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you really have me any other way?" He asked as he pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus paused before he answered that one. "Yes. I'd have you actually be here, or be here more often anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quill gave a soft chuckle at that one and shook his head before kissing Seamus gently once more. "I can try."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus hadn't expected that response at all, but a genuine smile spread across his lips before he kissed Quill again, this time a little more passionately. "Care for some hot chocolate?" He asked, his head tilted to the side slightly. He knew that Quill was a stranger and that he probably shouldn't invite him up to the house, but at the same time it didn't seem as if it was something that he could help at all. He felt compelled to keep the man close - even if he was using time turners and portals to travel around. He was an enigma, but an enigma that Seamus was determined to let himself enjoy, at least for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quill didn't give a verbal answer, just slipped his hand inside of Seamus' and the pair of them walked towards the Thomases' house together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>